A verdadeira origem de Tom Riddle
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Vocês sabem mesmo de onde o Lord Voldemort veio? Não, vocês não sabem, mas saberão após ler esta fic. Fic UA!


A verdadeira origem de Lord Voldemort.

Gente, esta fic vai revelar a verdade escondida por J.K Rowling. Vamos ver o passado de verdade, que a J.K, por medo de ser atingidada por um Avada Kedavra, escondeu do mundo. Voldemort é filho de Harry Potter, mas com algum instrumento mágico, que você vai descobrir lendo esta fic, ele voltou ao passado, se passando por filho dos Riddle. Quem é a verdadeira mãe dele? Você pode não acreditar em mim, mas a verdadeira mãe de Lord Voldemort é Dolores Umbridge.

Harry Potter um dia passeava por Hogwarts, quando tropeça nos próprios pés (sim, o Harry é muito tapado).

Dolores Umbridge, a professora mais legal que Hogwarts já vira, passava por ali, mas como ela é muito tapada também, não vê Harry. Então, ao continuar andando, ela tropeça em Harry, e acaba desabando escada abaixo. Na verdade ela não desabou escada abaixo, ela rolou escada abaixo, por causa do excesso de lipídio em sua barriga.

Harry acaba descendo atrás da (bola da) Professora. Aliás, ela não podia se sujar nas escadas daquele jeito, o tom de rosa de sua blusa era rosa claro, muito claro, se sujar é crime e teria de ir para Azkaban.

- Professora Pinkbridge! – este era o apelido de Harry para a professora, que apenas usava rosa? É o que parece meus amigos.

- Potteer, eu vou te mataaaaaar! – berrava ela.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – enfeitiçou Harry. A professora imediatamente ficou imóvel, e Harry conseguiu alcança - lá. A professora, depois de certo tempo, voltou ao normal, com apenas dores nas costas.

- Eu juro Potter, que vou lhe dar uma detenção. Hoje, esteja presente ás sete horas em minha sala!

- Você vai me dar um pouco de chá se eu for lá? – perguntou Harry, com um beiçinho pidão.

A professora o olhou com cara de "você é bizarro, garoto". Depois o olhou desconfiada, e assentiu dizendo:

- Posso lhe dar.

- Então, minha detenção é ás cinco? – perguntou Harry com os olhos brilhando.

- Porque seria?

- Porque normalmente o chá é ás cinco. Nunca ouviu fa_lar? _Por exemplo: o compadre compareceu ao chá das cinco? – Harry deu o exemplo, fazendo voz de mulherzinha, e, se empolgando com seu exemplo, ele prosseguiu, ainda com voz de mulherzinha – Acho que não, amiga. Mas vou te contar um babado! Sabe a...

- Eu já entendi Potter! – gritou a professora – Mas não, sua detenção, e não seu chá é ás sete.

- Mas vai ter chazinho?

- Pode ter, Potter, pode ter.

- Que bom que vamos ser originais tendo o chá das sete!

O menino por fim, saí saltitando pelas escadas. O que é uma coisa realmente tapada de se fazer, pois você pode cair. E foi isto que aconteceu, Harry caiu e Umbridge apenas ouviu "AI".

- Tudo bem, Potter? – pergunta a professora, mesmo não tendo o garoto em seu campo de vista.

A professora escuta então um choramingo, parecendo de criançinha, e de repente um choro que parecia mais ainda de criançinha, mas que também parecia uma sirene.

- Você se machucou, Potter? – pergunta Umbridge, mais preocupada.

- Não. – respondeu entre soluços.

- Então porque está chorando?

Harry Potter abre o berreiro e responde soluçando:

- Eu quebrei minha unha!

- Affe, Potter. Poupe-me.

A professora sai sorrateiramente e vai se encontrar com o zelador Flich. Ninguém na escola sabia, mas eles haviam tido encontros secretos. Resumindo, eles eram amantes :- O

Eles estavam tendo muitos encontros, principalmente na sala precisa. Até que um dia, Umbridge se descobre grávida...

- Flichinho! – grita ela se jogando nos braços do zelador.

- Que foi, minha pomposa?

- Estou grávida! – ela diz a notícia, olhando apavorada para ele, que também se apavora.

- O que fazemos?

- Não sei...

E de repente, Harry Potter chega interrompendo a cena da descoberta do filho.

- Fala aí meu povo! – cumprimenta Harry.

Flich olha de jeito ameaçador para Harry, e apontando seu dedo para ele diz:

- Vamos culpá-lo.

Então de alguma forma que geneticamente e magicamente, o filho passou imediatamente a ser o pai da criança que estava dentro da barriga de Umbridge. Sim, o pai era Flich, mas passou a ser Harry.

Tempos passaram e o filho nasceu. Todos ficaram muitos felizes e tal tal tal. Depois continuaram a seguir a vida. O filho de Umbridge foi ficando maior, e um dia explorava o porão de sua casa. Até que ele acha um canudo preto, comprido e duro. Ele ainda era uma criança de três anos, e não sabia ler. Então ele o assoprou, sem ler as palavras escritas no canudo, que eram "Isto lhe levará a uma outra época...".

A criança chamada Flich Júnior foi transportada para a época. E foi enviado para a barriga de outra mulher, nascendo novamente. Então, a história de Voldemort foi contada no livro, então eu acho desnecessário escrever aqui.

Agora vocês sabem. Voldemort é filho de Harry Potter com Dolores Umbridge. Sim, é bizarro, mas é a mais pura verdade.

Sinto muito se eu choquei vocês, mas eu não tenho culpa da verdade.

_N/A:Ok, eu sei. Esta fic ficou muito idiota, mas era pra ser assim mesmo, bem UA e bem idiota, sem sentido. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido lendo ela, review? Beijinhos, Sunny._


End file.
